1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to femoral components for use in total knee arthroplasty.
2. Background Technology
During a typical knee arthroplasty procedure, the femur is resected with surgical instruments in order to form a resected femoral portion, also known as a resected femur. A femoral component typically in the form of a metal cap is then placed onto the resected femur. The femoral component is typically designed to interact with and articulate against a tibial component that is mounted onto the resected tibia.
During the arthroplasty procedure, the femoral component is inserted through an incision onto the resected femur. The larger and bulkier the femoral component is, the larger the incision is required to be, thus increasing the recovery time of the patient, thus increasing the pain associated with the surgery and the recovery time.
Depicted in FIGS. 1 and 2 is one embodiment of a prosthetic femoral component 10 having an interior surface 12 and an exterior surface 14. Interior surface 12 is comprised of a plurality of intersecting substantially flat surfaces that correspond to discrete cut surfaces on a femur. Pegs 16a–b project from interior surface 12 for engaging with the femur. Pegs 16a–b are designed to be implanted within the resected femur, thereby anchoring the femoral component to the femur. The exterior surface 14 articulates against the tibial component.
However, the pegs are affixed using a compression fit into the resected femur and project from the interior surface, thereby adding to the bulkiness and size of the femoral component, thereby requiring a larger incision during surgery.
What is therefore needed is a femoral component for use in a knee arthroplasty procedure that is not bulky and does not require a large incision during surgery. What is also needed is a femoral component that is firmly affixed to the resected femur and is convenient to mount thereon.